


Televisions And Bed Issues

by Kifujin Kitade (KifujinKitade)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9378323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KifujinKitade/pseuds/Kifujin%20Kitade
Summary: Always watch TV in moderation. Yomo x Uta Smut!





	

"Move aside. You're hiding the TV."

It was the third time Uta was complaining about the same thing, but like the previous times, Renji just moved aside, as he was told. However, their bed was pretty small, and now if he moved a single centimeter away, it would have meant slipping on the ground and, seeing how the dark haired man was monopolizing the bed, staying there until the TV show was over. And it was Uta's favorite drama series, which meant he'd still have to stay in that very uncomfortable position for one hour long. Oh crap, that day was a special double episode. So two hours.

"I think I'll go to take a walk…" Getting on his feet, the silver haired man spoke to the distracted one.

"Mmh." Completely naked and lying on his his stomach, his entire body sprawled on the bed, Uta said. Impossible to take his eyes off of the TV: they were practically glued on the screen at the foot of the bed.

"Try not to get too close of the screen. It'll break your eyes."

"It won't."

"Oh… Okay… So, I'm leaving."

"Yeah."

"Do you want me to buy something?"

"Nah. Nothing… Ah, wait!"

With a glimmer of hope that the dark haired man would take his eyes (and why not, his entire life) off of the TV and follow him on hi serrand, Renji took a step toward the bed. "Yes?"

"Do you know where the remote is?" Uta finally asked.

"…I don't."

"Ah. Too bad then."

See, totally impossible. The ironic part in that thing is that, usually, Uta was the most talkative one out of them two. But every night at 9pm precisely, when the first verse of the drama opening would play on TV, then Renji knew – yes, he indeed knew – that it was time for at least one hour of drama and never ending backstabbing. Well, at first the dark haired man wasn't like this. That is, never before had he been so desperate about watching TV. The whole thing had started very gradually: at first, he thought he'd watch only one episode, and then next one, and the next one… until he ended up like this. And dear, Uta – the always so composed and mature Uta – sure could make a scene whenever they'd miss a single episode. ("There'll certainly be a repeat." Renji would say – "Yeah, but I'd be one episode late from the others." Uta would answer. "The others?..." – "Yeah, the others who are posting on my blog." – "…")

Sighing deeply, Renji pulled up his pants and was about to leave the bedroom when he cast a last glance at the other male.

Uta had just taken a shower and, on some parts, his body still was slightly wet: the hair that was sticking on his curvy neck, the middle of his back to the generously shaped bottom whose flesh – Renji perfectly knew – could feel so firm yet smooth under one's touch, then the sole of his feet (there he was particularly sensitive), and then, more than probably there too…

Folding his tattooed arms on the pillow and resting his head on top of them, Uta had started swinging his legs back and forth as he grew more and more engrossed in his drama.

'No, Mary! Not you! You possibly couldn't do that!' One of the nameless characters yelled.

Intrigued, Uta chewed at his thumbnail and tilted his head, frowning.

'Oh, this one? Yes, I bought her this morning. Did you think I was talking about my wife, that cat-smelling freak?'

He laughed lightly.

Watching him, Renji couldn't help by smile. How could he get angry at this man when the latter was making such cute expressions, even if it was only because of a movie? Without making a sound, he slowly walked toward the bed, then he casually sat at the edge, near Uta's legs, all the process trying not to make the mattress creak under his weight. The other male didn't even look like he noticed him.

Sitting there, Renji had expected to get a full view on Uta's most intimate parts… What a disappointment he got, though, when Uta's long and thin thighs blocked the sight of his wet entrance.

"Uta, can you…"

"Shhhh…" Frantically waving his hand toward the silver haired man, the latter replied without even turning back at him.

How frustrating. That kind of situation, it was exactly like being presented a succulent, juicy meal and then being told he wasn't allowed to lay a finger on it…. Or not? Maybe, if he could do it quietly, Uta would allow him?... It was a risk the silver haired man was willing to take.

Taking his courage in both hands, he drew nearer, still as quietly as possible. The left foot first. Renji stroked it gently in his hand, while taking care to add an extra pressure on the curve of the sole. Half engrossed in his movie, but also half responding, Uta started slowly moving his foot in circles, the motion following the bending of the other male's hand. Renji smiled; it truly was a weak spot of his. This way encouraged, the hand moved to the ankle, then the calf. Ah, this part, the silver haired man recalled, was one of his favorite ones. Uta doesn't have a very feminine built, properly speaking. Not that bulky, yet not that womanly either. Naked, he looks even manlier than with his clothes on. Nonetheless, his legs had always had those gracious and appealing curves that would make the prettiest women on earth green with envy… Or at least, that was Renji's strongest belief.

Let's move higher, to that hollow at the back of the knee. But before that, let's also all marvel at how Uta still could completely ignore the fact he was being molested, so much he was captivated by a sudden gimmick in the episode. A thought abruptly popped in Renji's mind: it was almost twenty past nine. This meant the first commercial break was about to come. This meant that was his chance!

Fingers slid between Uta's thighs, begging for access. As though the latter finally noticed Renji's presence (he didn't really count on that, though), the dark haired man parted his legs a little wider, just enough for the silver haired one to catch the sight of the pinkish ring of muscles, as well as the tip of a softened manhood pressed between the mattress and the former's groin. With one finger, Renji teased the tight entrance. As expected, it was wet from the inside. The appendage thrust little by little in the hot and moist hole, sucked in by the soft and luscious muscles, until half of it disappeared inside, engulfed by Uta's hot and greedy tunnel.

"Mnnh…" He could hear the other male whining, although still facing the TV. Finally! Finally, Renji's patience was rewarded. Excited by this light praise, he dipped a second finger inside then began scissoring the awaiting tightness. Was it consciously or not, but the dark haired man actually thrust back on the fingers, his back faintly arched while his thighs were spreading a little wider. By that time, Renji was already on all fours on top of Uta, shaft already hard from the anticipation and staining his briefs with the first drops of precum, when suddenly he heard:

'Downton Abbey will continue after a short commercial break…'

God, it looked like it truly was his lucky day.

"Renji?" Uta slightly turned back to look at at taller male. His face was a little flushed, it was obvious he wanted it as bad as Renji. "We have four minutes starting from now."

"Ah… alright." Not very pleased with the ultimatum, the silver haired man unzipped his pants and freed his aching arousal. He sank down his lower half to get to Uta's ass, which had been raised by a couple of pillows the latter had put beneath his stomach. "Now, don't move…"

He entered the smaller man, fast and brusquely (this four minute thing was kind of stressing after all). All that wetness inside of Uta had made it easy to fill him to the hilt, without even having to put too much effort into it. Pulling out had been also very easy. Renji repeated the same pattern again and again, the man beneath him arching his body to meet each one of his thrusts, until they found the right pace. He then began to screw the dark haired male senselessly, strong and fast enough to make Uta grip tightly at the sheets beneath him not to get thrown out of the bed.

"Aa... Ah! Yes! Yes! More… Renji, more!" He kept on moaning.

"Really?... Ha…" Renji asked, dubious. "You're not only saying that… Ngh!... to make me finish quickly, aren't you?"

"Why would I?... Haa…"

"Because of… your stupid drama."

"It's not stupid…! Now shut it and fuck me harder!"

Asked that gently, how could Renji refuse? At any rate, how could he in general refuse anything to the man he was fucking. The silver haired man gripped tighter at the dark haired one's firm ass, his fingernails digging almost painfully in the soft flesh, when he started increasing his pace. How he loved that sensation – the rounded cheeks filling his hands the slightly damp skin sticking on his fingertips, and the dark haired man's willingness on always giving more to him, always more and more… As usual, Uta was following the tempo with eager moaning and panting, the muscles on his pallid back tensing and relaxing in the rhythm Renji's hands had set on his butt.

How maddening was Uta's moaning, his ass tightly clenching around his cock, and how alluring was that bare, curvy neck displayed before Renji's eyes. Every single line of his voluptuous back looked like an invitation for Renji to caress it, bite it, claim it. As he pounded harder in Uta, he leaned in closer until he could clearly get a whiff of the other man's shampoo, still so present in the air. Before the dark haired man's dark and hazy eyes, stupid ads were getting on the screen, their idle talking getting lost into deaf ears. Anyway it was already impossible for anyone to hear anything except from the loud creaking of the bed, the heavy breathing and the slapping sound of their flesh. Renji was so deep in the smaller man he could swear right now his balls were fused with the latter's ass, each inch of his length insatiably devoured by it.

"Uta… you're so hot…" Renji groaned in the dark mane. By now, he had his arms circling the other man's waist, holding him tight from behind as though he wanted both t heir bodies to become one whilst his strained and swollen manhood could barely get out of the lascivious vice anymore. "So hot…" In his frenzy, Renji hadn't even remarked his hands fondling the dark haired man's chest, his fingers instinctively looking for the perky erected nipples to play with, nor had he noticed the pool of precum that had been pouring on the bed from the smaller man's edgy erection.

"Renji… Haa! Renji…" Uta gasped. Already, the dark haired man had stilled his movements and had just perked his ass up, letting Renji bring him fast and insanely to his climax. "Ah…! Aan… Aa!..." Finally he shouted, spilling white and hot semen on the bed sheets as Renji shoved his dick deep in him, emptying his balls in the narrowness of his with a broken cry.

Both were now breathless, lying one on top of the other on the small bed. Renji couldn't bring himself to pull his softened cock out of the dark haired man, neither could he think about moving from the latter's back. But he ultimately got shoved down when the darn commercials were finally over.

"Hey!" Renji exclaimed since he almost got thrown out of the bed. They truly needed to buy a bigger bed.

"Shhhh." Uta hushed him again, and at that moment Renji knew that everything was over. For him, not for the Crawley family.

He sighed then put his pants back. "So… I'm leaving." It was pathetic and he knew it, but at least when he'd be back, the show would be over. "Are you sure you really don't need anything?"

"Nah, nothing." Wiping his nether parts with paper tissue, eyes still glued to the TV, Uta replied.

"Okay…"

Renji silently closed the door behind him.

THE END


End file.
